Naruto Drabbles
by midnightvisions
Summary: original title, huh? just a little drabbleoneshot series focusing right now on Sasuke and Naruto. Can be taken as shonenai, or just best friend stuff. screw it, ch. 3 is lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The dock. An ordinary place in an ordinary Hidden Village. But those pieces of wood held something special for Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them confronted this simple fact. Neither of them wanted to talk about what they were. Neither of them needed to.

The dock. Every day, around sunset, Sasuke would go sit on the edge and think of his brother. Think of the traitor that killed their entire family then left, abandoning Sasuke as weak and useless. And everyday Naruto would be walking home to his lonely apartment after another day of tolerating loudly whispered insults and trying desperately to gain acknowledgement from his classmates and teachers. Everyday he would pass by the dock, and everyday he stared at the last Uchiha child as he walked, feeling the familiar pain of loneliness radiate off him.

The dock. Some days soon after the little routine was established, Sasuke would feel Naruto's looks and turn around slightly to glare at the blond. Naruto would quickly either glare back or look away, usually the latter. But it eventually got to the point where Sasuke didn't glare, only met Naruto's bright blue eyes with apathy. It was then that Naruto started looking at the boy with pity.

The dock. It had been in the village for longer than anyone could remember, and it had seen some interesting things. But this particular situation was unique. Two boys, seemingly opposite yet exactly alike, trying to live life in opposite ways. Neither was happy, and they mostly made themselves as such.

The dock. That's where it had all started, really. Those glances traded by two little boys, each seeking someone who understood. But time moved on, it changed things and people. Within a few years, the sad little Uchiha was an emotionless pile of glares, and the miserable little Uzumaki had become an awkward, childish ninja with something to prove and no way to prove it.

The dock. That's what came to their minds and the Valley of the End, with attacks readied and bodies willing to take their struggle to the death. Because the dock was special to them, just as Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and Sasuke was the special person of Naruto's that he'd vowed to rescue.

The dock. The place Naruto still passed everyday, the place that would forever remind him of Sasuke, and his promise to rescue his best friend.


	2. Saving

Sometimes, Naruto seriously questioned who it was he was saving Sasuke from.

Yeah, Orochimaru came to mind first. The sannin needed Sasuke's body for his immortality jutsu, but he hadn't forced Sasuke to come to Sound in the first place. Granted, there was that cursed seal that lured the last Uchiha away from home, but was that all? A cursed seal that would kill you if activated too long and an empty promise of power? No, there had to be something else.

The next option was Itachi. Sasuke's brother killed their entire family and made Sasuke become an Avenger. That led to the search for power. Power Sasuke couldn't get in Konoha, apparently. If Itachi hadn't killed them all, Sasuke might not have left. Of course, if Itachi hadn't killed them all, nothing would be the same. But was Naruto really saving Sasuke from a traitor brother? No, that didn't sound right. What was he missing?

Sasuke. Maybe he was saving Sasuke from himself. It made sense. The boy had made his choices. To be an Avenger, to go to Sound for power to kill his brother. Sasuke had chosen his path, maybe knowing it would turn out like this.

If that was the case, Naruto would gladly defeat Sasuke to bring his best friend back home.

okay, weird, i know. 

got requests? i could use the motivation, and it'll be dedicated to you, if you so wish!


	3. lemon

Worried blue eyes stared at the wall. A ramen poster was the main decoration, but the pair of eyes remained unfocused. Naruto let out a small sigh and turned over, staring outside his window at the half-moon outside, reflecting light onto the forest surrounding the village. He turned over again, not wanting to give in to the temptation to scan the trees again for any signs of his lost teammate.

His body was exhausted, but as hard as Naruto tried, he couldn't get to sleep. Scrunching his eyes shut and clenching his jaw didn't help. Holding his breath until he passed out... failed miserably. He counted sheep past a hundred at least three times.

Naruto frowned, bringing his blanket closer to his chin. Why couldn't he go to sleep? He had to be rested. Tomorrow he was going to ask Tsunade for more time to find Sasuke.

Deep blue eyes glanced at the nearby nightstand at the picture of Team 7, instantly focusing on the dark-haired youth. He looked annoyed, as usual.

Naruto sighed again, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to fall asleep. Sasuke had left for power. But Kakashi had been training him, and the Uchiha had gotten much more powerful than when they had just become genin. So why leave that and betray everyone?

Saddened blue orbs slid open as a figure stood on a tree branch outside the nearby window, watching the inside intensely.

And Naruto froze. He had just felt an incredibly familiar chakra outside his room. He wanted to turn around. Wanted to jump outside. Wanted to convince that stupid Sasuke to come home, and stay there, in the village, with everyone else. Wanted to punch that spoiled brat for leaving like he did and worrying them all, especially Team 7.

But he didn't. If he moved now, it might make him lose the one chance he had to see the other.

He lay there for several rapid heartbeats before Sasuke's chakra disappeared. Just cut off. He saddened before hearing a creak outside, then the almost indistinguishable sound of two feet landing on the windowsill.

"Dobe..." was just barely heard by the blond. He had to strain his ears to catch the whispers. It was like that for a few minutes. Sasuke crouched on the edge of the window, Naruto pretending to be asleep. Then the Uchiha jumped down, over Naruto's still form, landing to face his back toward the pseudo-slumbering boy.

"I'm sorry." Wide blue eyes stared as Sasuke slowly pulled his katana from it's holster on his back. Naruto squeezed them shut as the raven-haired one began to turn. What was he going to do...? Would Sasuke really kill him, here, of all places?

He heard the soft padding of footsteps as Sasuke approached. Naruto soon lost the sound under the muffling of his own heartbeat. Unexpectedly, the Uchiha leaned down to breathe in the other's ear. "I'm sorry." His breath ghosted over the other's ear and cheek, and it took all his willpower for the blond not to shiver.

The biggest surprise came when, just barely, Sasuke brushed his mouth over Naruto's. Naruto couldn't stop his eyes popping open to meet the red ones of his assassin. Even in the dim light cast by the half-moon, Naruto could clearly see the crimson red of the Sharingan and the three pitch-black tomoe inside it.

As the glint of the blade caught Naruto's attention, all four eyes swept to it.

**Should I really do this?**

_I should stop him, or he'll kill me!_

In less time than a blink, Naruto had thrown off the blanket and pulled a kunai up to block the attack. Sasuke stood, hovering over the blond, one hand on the weapon close to ending Naruto's life. Naruto was still lying down, both hands on the kunai, desperately trying to hold off his death.

**I knew you weren't asleep.**

_Sasuke..._

Their eyes met. Even in the poor light offered by the half-moon, Sasuke could see the hurt, betrayal, and anger battling in Naruto's mind written all over his face. Naruto was getting more aggravated by the minute at how Sasuke always kept his cool and didn't show anything.

**Dobe...**

_Teme..._

"Sasuke..." His right hand pushed harder against the katana, and Naruto struggled to keep it at bay. The Uchiha remained silent.

**It's the only way.**

_Why did you leave?_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut tightly against the insistent push of the raven-haired boy above him.

It was a dark room, water rising to the ankles as Naruto found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cage again. The huge red eyes and sharp white teeth became apparent in seconds. Silently the demon took in his sleep-ready attire, and tortured face, then growled lowly. "You require my power again, kit?" Painfully, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke was going to kill him if he didn't stop him.

Sasuke's Sharingan watched carefully as Naruto withdrew from reality for a moment, only to come back seconds later, many times more powerful than before. He had the red eyes again, his whiskers were more ragged and prominent, and the new pointed teeth didn't escape the Uchiha.

Red chakra swirled around the two, and Sasuke prepared for a fight.

With a flick of the wrist, Naruto had disarmed Sasuke, sending the sword flying to clatter onto the floor a few feet away. Little thought was given to the object, as Sasuke had more important matters to attend to. The Uchiha backed up, jumping to gain a better view of the new Naruto. He showed all the signs of Kyuubi's power. A smirk, familiar yet different, revealed itself on the Uchiha's face. Naruto glared at his former teammate.

Without word or warning, the raven-haired teen was standing right in front of Naruto. Red eyes widened slightly in wonder before a pair of rough, thin lips were on his own. Stunned, Naruto let his guard drop and kunai fall to clatter on the floor. Sasuke took advantage of the momentary upper hand and pushed the blond down on the small bed, immediately crawling on top of the boy and pinning his arms above his head. He pressed down against the blond, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Naruto squirmed in protest, but a painful squeeze on his wrists from the Uchiha above him stilled his movements.

One of the runaway's hands moved to push up Naruto's shirt, and Sasuke ran a cold, pale hand up to play with Naruto's nipple, causing the other to arch up. He broke off the kiss for a moment and moved down, licking the blond's stomach lower and lower, finally reaching the line of Naruto's pants. His hands switched, one holding his wrists while the newly freed worked on his pants. Soon enough, Sasuke was sliding the loose sleep clothes down and revealing his dobe's manhood. Naruto was panting, eyes scrunched shut as he resisted whatever it was Sasuke was doing.

Dissaproving black eyes roamed around the flaccid flesh, and he took it in his free hand, which was by now warmed by his own increased blood flow. Roughly Sasuke lowered his mouth onto Naruto, licking around and sucking. Below him, the blue-eyed ninja writhed and tried wrenching away from the Uchiha, but to no avail. Sasuke had him in an unbreakable grip, and Naruto was finding it increasingly hard to not give in to the raven's will.

One especially placed run of teeth along the underside of Naruto's cock finally forced his member into responsiveness, and Sasuke smirked as it quickly sprang up, moving back up to force his tongue into the blond's mouth again. Dazed and giving up, Naruto forsook fighting Sasuke and kissed the boy back, hard. He was fully erect now, and a buck up out of reflex told him Sasuke was too. Breaking off roughly from their liplock, Sasuke moved quicker than ever and in a matter of seconds his own pants were removed, his painful erection brushing against Naruto's.

They both were panting heavily, not making eye contact. Sasuke still death-gripping Naruto's wrists, the other hand on his blond's hips. Slowly, he brought up three fingers and put them near Naruto's mouth. Taking the hint, the Leaf nin took in the digits and thoroughly covered them in saliva. Sasuke pulled them out wordlessly and traced down Naruto's midsection to skip over his erection, which throbbed for attention, and rested near his entrance.

Sasuke slid in one finger, which only caused a bit of discomfort. A second went in, and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. The Uchia did a scissoring motion, and the blond moaned in pain and pleasure at the new sensation. Silently a third finger entered, and Naruto half screamed Sasuke did nothing to stop the sound, only slowed his movements and stretched the blond more.

After a few minutes, Naruto had adjusted and Sasuke removed the fingers. Within seconds, something bigger and hotter was pressing against Naruto, and as the Uchiha pushed inside, Naruto tensed. Sasuke stopped, impatiently waiting. Soon Naruto relaxed and the raven-haired boy pushed all the way inside. A few pants escaped the two boys as Sasuke was fully encased in Naruto. Pulling back some, Sasuke paused for only a second before thrusting in again, harshly, causing Naruto to yell and tense again, clenching down on the Uchiha.

Sasuke let out a gutteral moan and pulled back, pushing back in and hitting a spot in Naruto that made the blond see stars. He gasped, relaxing as a pleasant sensation flooded his mind. Sasuke pulled back again, and again pushed in, aiming for that spot that sent them both into convulsions.

They continued, pacing getting faster and faster as the minutes ticked by, room heating up to temperatures not even Suna could match. Sasuke moved faster, never failing to hit hard that spot of Naruto's that made the blond scream and say his name pleadingly. He eventually moved his free hand to pump Naruto in time opposite his thrusts, sending mixed messages of pleasure constantly bombarding the blond's head.

Tension began to build in both boys, signaling them of their impending climaxes. Sasuke sped up even more, grip on Naruto's cock tightening and jerks roughening. Naruto had by now begun to move with the Uchiha, pushing forward when his best friend thrusted and pulling back into the bed when he withdrew. Precum was already seeping out of Naruto and Sasuke, enabling the raven to plunge in deeper and the stroke to increase.

A scream tore itself from Naruto as he finally exploded, spraying their stomachs with his seed, tightening his tunnel around Sasuke, forcing the other to come inside him and let out a similiar yell. The blond collapsed back onto the bed, and Sasuke fell on top of him. No sooner had they both recovered from heavy breathing then did Sasuke push himself up and stagger off Naruto's bed, in a flash redressing himself and securing his weapon.

Dizzy and tired, Naruto could barely see as the Uchiha sheathed his sword, still not looking at him. Words tried to form in Naruto's mind, but all he could muster was an incoherent stream of babble that his constricted throat refused to pour out. Sasuke stood still for a second before soundlessly switching to stand on the windsill, ready to leave.

Naruto, still trying to orient himself, shifted to stare at his former teammate's back before letting out a strangled noise. Sasuke paused in his stillness, waiting warily for Naruto to speak.

"Hey...teme?" Silence. "Come back soon, okay?" And Sasuke was gone. Sad and tired blue eyes watched the spot where Sasuke had just stood. "And next time, stay here."


End file.
